happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blast Off
Blast Off is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Cheesy Featuring *Hippy *Flaky *Toothy *Lumpy *Platypus Aliens Appearances *Handy *Sniffles *Lazy *Generic Tree Friends Plot A crowd is gathered around a rocket launch site. Astronaut Cheesy arrives and wakes to the cheering crowd. Along for the trip are his colleagues Hippy, Flaky, Toothy, and Lumpy. The group enters the spaceship and Cheesy talks about their mission: eating the cheese on the moon. As the rocketship blasts off into the air, the gang braces for adventure. Cheesy looks at a picture of the moon, circling the parts to eat in red marker. Flaky holds on her chair screaming. And Lumpy prepares to bite into a sandwich, when it floats out of his hands. As Lumpy chases after his floating lunch, the gang also starts floating and realize they are in space. Hippy looks through a window and waves at a nearby Handy, who is seen fixing a space satellite. On the moon, Sniffles prepares to stick a flag into the ground. Suddenly, he is crushed by the rocket. Cheesy and his colleagues exit the ship, except for Lumpy who was in the bathroom. Cheesy looks around until he sees a large rock. He gets out his knife and tries to cut it, but it is too hard. Meanwhile, Hippy and Toothy travel the moonscape as a nervous Flaky follows behind. Hippy reads a space book and tries looking for aliens. Coincidentally, the Platypus Aliens land their ship nearby. The Platypus Leader and some of his minions walk out carrying a flag. As they stick the flag into the moon, the astronauts approach them. Hippy makes a peace sign and asks one of the aliens for a handshake, but it vaporizes him with a ray gun. Flaky and Toothy run away as they shoot and chase after her. Cheesy is seen trying to break the "cheese" to pieces, when Toothy grabs him. As he still holds on to the heavy rock, Toothy exhaustingly drags him to the ship. Cheesy lifts ship off and flies back to earth. However, it turns into a chase when the Platypus Aliens' ship tries firing at them. Cheesy dodges the laser beams and fires melted cheese. The cheese melts through the alien ship and burns some of the passengers. Flaky looks outside the window and sighs in relief. However, a laser breaks the window and Flaky's helmet, causing her head to explode from lack of oxygen. Toothy jumps out of the spaceship and right into Saturn's rings, where he is sliced in half. Cheesy presses a button and the ship accelerates in speed. The ship soon goes faster than the speed of light and disappears, causing the platypus aliens' ship to crash into an asteroid. The asteroid also hits Handy and the satellite. Back on earth, the reception in Lazy's house goes off because of this, and as he tries to fix his TV, the asteroid hits his house. The rocketship poofs into another dimension which is like a strange version of earth. Cheesy happily comes out of the ship with dozens of crumbled pieces of the moon rock. He picks up one of the "cheese" pieces and bites on it, only to break his teeth. His head suddenly gets impaled by a flagpole. It is shown that Lumpy was holding the flag, and he salutes thinking he conquered a planet. Moral "When going on a trip, always brings snacks!" Deaths #Sniffles is crushed by the rocketship. #Hippy is vaporized. #Some of the platypus aliens are burnt by the melted cheese ammo. #Flaky's head explodes. #Toothy is sliced by Saturn's rings. #The platypus aliens die when their ship crashes into an asteroid. #Handy is hit by the asteroid. #Lazy is killed when the asteroid hits his house. #Cheesy is impaled in the head by a flagpole. Trivia *In addition to Saturn, the planets Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune are seen in the background during the chase scene. As a goof, these planets should not have been seen because they are farther than the moon. Also, Uranus loosely resembled a butt (a common joke in cartoons). *This episode marks Cheesy's first kills. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes